


Speak

by Snowy_Owl00



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Assassination Attempt(s), Childhood Trauma, Gen, Natasha Romanov Backstory, Red Room (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 20:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowy_Owl00/pseuds/Snowy_Owl00
Summary: To the rest of the team, it was undeniable that Fury and Nat had a close relationship. However, their first meeting was fairly unconventional.One does not often make friends with their attempted assassinator.





	Speak

It was the squeak of the floor that gave it away. 

One toe edging on the wrong board. 

Nick Fury opened his sole eye, his body remaining completely stiff on the bed. After losing an eye, one does not tend to sleep heavily. 

The window allowed a sliver of light to fall across the eyes of the noisemaker. Striking green eyes met his gaze without fear. 

And then the person shot him. 

Not giving him a single second to collect himself or maybe begin introductions. Rude. 

The darkness of the room threw their aim off by a little. Just barely grazed his arm instead of his hitting his chest. 

Before Fury could even take in another breath, the attacker darted out the room with surprising speed. Fury swore bitterly and chased the assailant, his own gun in hand. 

As he sped down the second floor, he caught a glimpse of fiery red in the kitchen. Even though his chest was killing him and he remembered that THIS was the exact reason why he quit field work, Fury found enough momentum to throw himself on top of the attacker, effectively grabbing their hands behind the back. 

It wa then that Fury realized that this was a very, very small person. That was concerning. As the person violently kicked and struggled, Fury reached to the wall and flicked on the light. 

The face that stared back at him was a child’s face. Pale with freckles and big empty eyes. Those eyes were hollow; nothing behind the surface, only a glassy veneer. 

At most, she was nine. 

Nick Fury had seen all sorts of horrifying things in his career, but nothing turned his stomach like child soldiers or anything similar. 

In this moment of surprise, the child took her chance and slipped her hand into her pocket. In mere seconds, she was stuffing a cyanide pill into her mouth. 

Fury quickly wrenched her strong hand away from her mouth, tossing the deadly pill onto the floor. 

“Don’t be putting things in your mouth that don’t belong there.” He warned, gritting his teeth as he tried to forget that the child just attempted suicide. 

She snarled like a feral animal, continuing to kick and punch in futile attempts. Fury maintained his tight grip on the child and walked her to the kitchen table. A bag of basic field supplies rested on the center, the most important being twine.

The child didn’t stop struggling, making it difficult for Fury to tie her to a chair. It took twenty minutes to safely immobilize the young girl. She fought when he tied her wrists, fought when he tied her ankles. The chair squeaked against the floor as she continued to fight. 

Fury eyed her cautiously as he dialed Coulson’s number on the landline. 

“You do realize it’s three in the morning, right?” Coulson’s tired voice croaked, a yawn slipping by at the end of his sentence. 

“A little girl just tried to assasinate me.” Fury said bluntly.

“Your house is what, twenty minutes away? I’ll be there soon as possible.” Coulson’s stated firmly, all hints of humor erased from his voice. 

Fury nodded, hanging up the phone. He turned to look at the girl, realizing she had stopped moving. Instead, she seemed to have gone into a “shut-down” mode. Her head hung to face the floor and her hands were splayed out as they rested on her legs. 

“What is your name?” Fury asked, attempting a softer tone. However, his “Director” voice seeped through a bit. 

She did not even move to acknowledge him. Her gaze remained glued to the floor. 

“Do you speak English?” 

Again, no response or even acknowledgment.

“Answer me when I speak to you.” Fury said sharply, applying his “I am pissed at my employees because they completely and utterly fucked up” voice. It was certainly his most effective voice. 

She looked up, just for a moment. Her eyes held flames. It was terrifying how a child’s eyes could be so violent and filled with rage. 

Her head then snapped right back down. 

“So I guess that’s the end of that conversation.” Fury mused aloud, glancing at the kitchen clock. Coulson should be here soon. 

Just as that thought crossed his mind, a knock hit the door. Fury quickly checked the door to be certain it was Coulson and not another child assasin before giving a “Come in.” 

Coulson’s eyes were droopy and his under eyes were blue tinged and baggy. Still, underneath it all, his mind was sharp and calculated. 

“Ah, there she is.” Coulson muttered as he walked into the kitchen. 

“She was fighting like a devil while I was on the phone with you, but all of a sudden she stopped. Like she turned off. Now she won’t move and refuses to talk.” Fury informed as Coulson took a few steps closer, scrutinizing the child. 

Coulson furrowed his brow and crossed his arms. 

“Red Room.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another two-chapter Marvel fic because I need to keep myself occupied sometimes XD. Thanks for reading!


End file.
